shoot_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
V0.4 patch note
Due end of year 2015 Summary : New controllers, new shield, new level and buffs 'Patch notes V0.4' NEW FEATURES 100% - New Xbox Controllers available *10'0%' ' :' Adding controls for xbox controllers *100% : Adding keyboard AND xbox controls at the same time *100% : Adding more control over the button layout* *100% : Fixing the same layout for both controllers *100% : Adding support for xbox controllers on all stage * 100% - New Shield test The actual shield in testing is a bubble concept hovering on the spot you shot it. It's great while standing still, not good at full speed. The bubble has a small start up window while it's expanding. This will be taken out to be more responsive. The shield can take one hit of any weapon and will disappear on hit. If not hit, i can last for a full second. It can repel the bigger asteroids and destroy the small ones. The shield is disabled for 6->4 seconds after usage. Only on bubble can be used at a time. Other version of shield will be tested later on. *10'0%' ' :' Creating a shield *100% : tagging the shield to its own functional key *100% : Making it work *BUG : Holding down the key gets rid of the 4 seconds limitation The test results : * This is a very easy to use, simple and fun shield everyone could master in seconds. * The long duration allows easy timing to block attack (good for beginner) * This type of shield is useless against multi-hit weapon : laser beam and laser Gatling * This type of shield is perfect against slow rate of fire weapon : big missiles and railgun shots * It can be used to bounce back big asteroids and tech blocks * Advantage and disadvantage of the bubble shield seems to be balance for casual player type * More testing will be done with pro gamer to refine the parameters * 90% - New "Tetris" Level This new level generates big tech blocs every seconds. Those stacks on top of each other and can produce big tower between the players. They can be used as shield or pushed onto the opponent. There is 3 spawn spots. One on center, the other two closer to each player. This proximity allows some interesting interactions with the shield. *'Reasoning :' This level can be seen as a sort of dump spot for materials or a tower construction site. The blocks are sturdy enough to bounce a lot. Heavy enough to fall on the floor. The gravity is light so players have a lot of time to interact. *'Data :' 3 spawn of tech block : 38 Hp / 100 Mass / gravity 6 *'Reference :' Tetris *'100% :' Positioning spawning place to avoid conflict *100% : Adjusting physics for good collision *TO DO : Moving outside the active area the point of spawn to avoid popping out of thin air *'100% :' Adjusting parameters for mass / interaction / reaction time *'100% :' First time creating a full 3D background *'TO DO :' Adding details and pretty elements to background *'TO DO :' Balancing light and effects *BUG : Sometimes all collisions can switch off. Never ending level *IDEA : Reducing the spawn timer to create "Tetris hell" like end of level conditions. * BUG AND EVOLUTION Machine Gun update * Since the shield is up, this weapon became under-powered. It's time for a buff ! * 100% : Size of clip up from 6 to 8 bullets * 100% : Velocity up from 120 to 140 * TO DO : updating all levels Shotgun update * Since the shield is up, this weapon became under-powered. It's time for a buff ! * 100% : Reload time reduced from 6 to 4.8 seconds * TO DO : updating all levels Big Fucking Tracking Missile update * Since the shield is up, this weapon became slightly under-powered. It's time for a buff ! * 100% : BFTM health up from 1 to 18 HP. * 100% : Can't be destroyed by friendly fire * TO DO : updating all levels Energy beam weapon *TO DO (BUG) : Associating fire to an energy bar to regulate usage *100%''' :' Be able to clash two laser beam (works with one beam not the other) *TO DO '(BUG) : Adding collision splash damage to more cool effects. '''Bullet with HP * 100% : balancing the damage and collision across all levels Lava Level * REMOVED - Adding heat effect * 100% - BOSS emerges after 55 seconds to beat the shit out of the players. Timing is adjustable. * 100% - You can see now the BOSS approaching slowly right from the beginning of the game 'Updating the end condition level' *100%''' '- Allowing players to have 3 lives *100%' '- Allowing player to respawn if there is life left *100%' '''- Allowing level to go to select screen on victory (or rematch screen) *100% - For ease of use the players have one life and fight in one round *BUG - Both player must die to trigger restart (bypassed) Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Category:Evol Category:Bug Category:V0.4